


Failure

by Madita1908



Series: Through my eyes [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, Help, I feel like this, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Writing, Sad, fail, how I feel, lonley, poem, weird feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: Sometimes, I feel like a failure and this is just my feelings in a nut shell.
Series: Through my eyes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/863824





	Failure

**Author's Note:**

> please note that this is how I feel.  
> Sometimes I just get overwhelmed with that feeling and I am dealing better by sharing it to others.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ps. I don't mean any persons in particular... this is just my emotional ventil to get rid of the feeling!

I fail every time.  
I fail at everything I try.

I even in my private life  
and my social life, I fail.  
I was not born with luck in my way,  
Like all the others were.

I often feel lost  
In places that should  
Comfort me, keeping me safe.

But these places have become rarer and rarer,  
Like everything did. Like my joy.  
Like my luck.

I fail at the easiest things in Life.  
I fail at happiness,  
At success,  
At _life_.

Everyone is good at something.  
Everyone is better at everything.  
Everyone knows their strength and weaknesses.  
Not me.

Ask me, and I will tell you, that I do not know what I am good at.  
Ask me, and I will tell you, that I am not good at anything.  
I know this is wrong thinking, but I cannot help myself not doing it.  
It is in my head, written in stone.

This failing is following me  
For years.  
That is what it feels like.

I do not have a driver license,  
Why do you wonder?  
Because I fail at the theoretical exam.  
_“How can you fail this? This is easy!”_

The failing has me in a  
hug,  
And I cannot escape.  
Right now, everything goes down the hill.

I need help with this,  
But where do I get this help?  
Who would be the right doctor to ask for help?

Where should I look after it?  
_“You deserve luck and happiness more than everyone else”_  
My cousin told me years ago.

I know she is right,  
But she cannot change a thing at it.  
She is successful.  
In her private and business life.

I wish I could be more like her.  
Having friends nearby, being successful  
and beautiful and loved by someone.

And yet,  
I have none of these things,

I am trapped in a deadly hug of failing.


End file.
